


Crossfire

by cian1675



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Fist Fights, Hybrids, Knife fights, M/M, Minor Character Death, Snipers, conversations about pet play kink, lion hybrid! Sehun, mature rating for themes in general, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: Kyungsoo kills assassins. Sehun is an assassin. Kyungsoo doesn’t kill Sehun.Oh. And Sehun is a hybrid.With cat ears.





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> The current plan is that this will be a story told in 4 (or 6) POVs, with each chapter having a different narrator and taking slightly different thrusts in the overall plot. Kind of like various short stories coming together to make a bigger picture/story eventually. Hopefully everything would make more sense as we go on. :) 
> 
> For now, please enjoy the first chapter~

Do Kyungsoo owns a pest extermination company. D.O. on the other hand owns a hybrid elimination unit. Technically it’s just a unit to remove assassins before they remove whoever he’s been paid to protect but lately, the only assassins he’s been dealing with are hybrids – genetically enhanced half-man half-animal beings who are even harder to kill than the only-human assassins before. And hybrids are not easy to spot either, none of those telltale animal ears or tails to give away who they are unlike their earlier counterparts made in university research labs before this whole business with hybrids went south. No, the hybrid assassins Kyungsoo’s after (no,  _D.O._ , he reminds himself) look just like regular people. Which is why, when Kyungsoo whispers into his earpiece, “Kitty spotted. Two o’clock,” Jongdae makes a little sound of surprise.

“Um, tall dude in all black or delivery guy?” Jongdae manages to ask.

Kyungsoo’s tempted to say,  _what do you think?_ , but he doesn’t have time to waste to see Jongdae try and fail to guess. So he just says, “Black clothes dude,” and then he’s moving.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Black clothes dude is good, but Kyungsoo’s had more experience. And the advantage of having a key to the backdoor of the mansion, shouldn’t forget that. He’s behind the door, waiting for the hybrid to come into the chairman’s bedroom before the hybrid’s even disappeared from Jongdae’s sight.

“He’s not on the cameras anymore.” Jongdae’s voice filters into his ear from where he’s stationed inside the pest control van, vaguely staticky. “Probably the vents, keep an eye on the ceiling.”

“Roger that,” Kyungsoo mumbles, tucking himself further back so he won’t be immediately obvious to anyone entering from either the door or the vents. On the rumpled bed, a dummy plastic chairman lies, the real one already escorted off since Kyungsoo spotted kitty five minutes ago. Kyungsoo doesn’t expect today’s job to be difficult, especially not when the chairman has the sense to get out of the room. Some clients don’t think it’s necessary to make themselves scarce when Kyungsoo disposes of the assassin and they had almost always paid for it with a sick stomach afterwards. Anyway, having the client out of the way means Kyungsoo has the freedom to do whatever he needs to in order to finish his job which is always good. He hears the quiet sound of someone moving in the ceiling before the vents even pop open and Kyungsoo’s on the assassin in an instant.

There’s a brief moment when the assassin’s landing that he can’t do much. Kyungsoo gets first blood in that second of opening, but the tall man manages to twist, preventing Kyungsoo’s blade from landing on something more severe. Hybrid reflexes, Kyungsoo thinks, not unexpected so he’s already ready for the next move. He blocks the fist the assassin throws in his direction, ducking at the attacks that come later. Kyungsoo has a blade and the assassin probably does too, but Kyungsoo doesn’t give him time to get it out, taking every opportunity he has to do damage. It’s easy when his job is to eliminate and not to capture alive. The assassin’s black clothes don’t show his wounds but Kyungsoo knows he has to be cut up some from the way his movements are slowing down. Kyungsoo’s only doing marginally better, steadily bearing damage from bare fists and kicks but he had been prepared for this. It’s how he manages to land a fist in the assassin’s nose, a satisfying crack and the blunt pain of his own knuckles letting him know the hit had connected properly. The assassin staggers for the first time, and Kyungsoo sees his opening.

It’s time.

He couldn’t see the assassin’s face the whole time they fought because the guy has a cap on – obvious much? Or maybe it’s reverse psychology, dress like an assassin and dumbasses like Jongdae won’t think he’s the actual assassin because  _who’s even that obvious?_  – but now that he’s about to slit the guy’s throat, Kyungsoo wants to at least see his face. Wants to know whose life he’s ending, even if all he has is a face and no name to match to it. Kyungsoo knocks the cap off with the hand that isn’t on his blade, the sharp edge already pressed against the assassin’s throat. He’s done this many times before, the blade creating an oozing line of red, but his hand suddenly eases up on the pressure when the cap flies off. The assassin looks at him with blank eyes but that’s not what surprised him – it’s the ears.

The smallish orange  _cat_ ears peeking out from his hair.

Fucking hell.

Kyungsoo hadn’t expected this. Hybrids don’t have ears anymore – aren’t supposed to at least – so this one’s probably an earlier creation, which in turn means he’s been doing this longer. His brain helpfully points out that that means the guy in front of him is probably deadlier than most if he’s managed to survive so long and Kyungsoo’s not sure why the guy’s just letting him press his blade against his throat. Except, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to wonder why anymore, because just then, someone tackles him from behind. There’s a hard knock on the back of his head, hard enough that Kyungsoo’s vision blurs and the last thing he sees is the delivery guy from earlier helping black clothes dude up. Kyungsoo only has enough time to say “Dae,” before he blacks out.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Jongdae is unamused when Kyungsoo comes to.

“Shut it,” Kyungsoo grumbles before Jongdae even opens his mouth.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “And just so you know, I was actually concerned.”

Jongdae’s words are easy but there’s the slightest hint of tension in his eyes. Kyungsoo softens a little. “Sorry.”

Jongdae only shrugs before saying, “I’m here for that reason you know. To save your ass in case anything happens.”

Kyungsoo nods slightly, rotating his head to get cricks out. The back of his head has a raised bump. He ignores it. “Thanks,” he says instead.

Jongdae gives him a long look, but he probably senses that Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk about this because he just starts the engine.

“By the way, I talked to the guy while you were out. We’re still getting paid for this, though I couldn’t get the client to agree to the full amount because we didn’t actually eliminate the assassin. Or should I say,  _assassins_.”

Kyungsoo nods, humming. Some pay is good enough, he supposes. They hadn’t really fulfilled his end of the bargain anyway. Jongdae doesn’t look happy about it but Kyungsoo figures they’ll deal with it later, somehow.

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

Later somehow ends up being Jongdae mentioning the failed job at every opportunity he can.

“I can’t believe there were  _two_  of them.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, reading a manual on how to handle the new pest extermination equipment they had bought. He hadn’t wanted to spend on a new item but it was about time to upgrade. The pest extermination business still supplements his other job’s income, after all. He doesn’t realise Jongdae’s still going on until he feels a nudge.

“What?”

Jongdae settles down on the ratty couch next to him, feet unceremoniously wriggling onto Kyungsoo’s lap and crinkling the manual. Kyungsoo picks up the manual, lightly slaps Jongdae’s ankles with it but doesn’t push him away.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks again when Jongdae doesn’t say anything. His lips are curled into a smile. It’s suspicious and Kyungsoo’s probably walking into a trap but Jongdae won’t let up until he asks so Kyungsoo figures he might as well get it over. “What did you say?”

“I said, I can’t believe you didn’t kill him because you were too busy staring at his kitty ears,” Jongdae replies, the corners of his lips twitching.

“Did you miss the bit where I was knocked out from the back? By his  _accomplice_ , no less, a factor I wasn’t expecting at all,” Kyungsoo comments drily.

“Nope, got that and all, but I’m saying, you were definitely distracted when you knocked his cap off.”

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare but Jongdae only laughs. He hopes that’s the end of it, but his luck had probably ran out since the day he failed that job.

Jongdae sits up, heels digging into Kyungsoo’s calves as he peers at him curiously. His tone is way too serious when he asks, “While we’re on the topic of kitty ears, have you ever tried pet play?”

Kyungsoo blinks, then shoves Jongdae. “Don’t give me any of your nastiness.”

Jongdae smacks him back. “Dude.  _No_  –” Kyungsoo’s glad they agree on  _that_ , he’s really not interested in any part of Jongdae’s sex life – “But also, I’m just saying, pet play is a perfectly normal kink. For goodness sake, you  _kill_  people for a living. If anything, I’m more surprised that you don’t have weirder kinks.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I don’t have  _any_  kinks, thank you. You, on the other hand…”

Jongdae snorts. “Sure. Keep telling yourself you don’t have a thing for the kitty ears.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t comment.

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

On Monday, Kyungsoo has rats to poison in the morning and a simple recon mission in the evening. Jongdae’s off doing whatever he does to pay his portion of rent when he’s not helping Kyungsoo ( _D.O._ , shouldn’t forget the distinction) so he’s driving the van around by himself. His target to observe this time is some important guy in a suit – Kyungsoo’s sure he knows the name if he can just find the file Jongdae made – but it doesn’t really matter when all he has to do is keep track of his target’s schedule for a week. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on his target’s movements while thinking of what he needs to buy for groceries later. Important guy in a suit has body guards – nothing special there – and because Kyungsoo’s busy budgeting his weekly groceries, he doesn’t immediately notice what he would have if he had been doing his job properly. But then one of the body guard turns, face in full view behind glass windows and all thoughts of groceries slip Kyungsoo’s mind. He would recognise those blank eyes anywhere even without the colourful bruise underneath spreading across a taped nose. They match the one on Kyungsoo’s knuckles, a nasty purple and green. Not to mention those ears, almost hidden with kitty’s newly dyed orange hair camouflaging it. Now that Kyungsoo’s looking at it properly though, he doesn’t know how he had missed it earlier.

“Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says the moment his phone call connects, “What’s the name of the target I’m shadowing?”

“Uhh… I can’t remember offhand, why? I think he’s a researcher, but don’t hold me to it.”

“Because,” Kyungsoo mumbles, his eyes still on the window where kitty and his target are, “Remember the assassin I didn’t get last time? He’s here. As my target’s bodyguard.”

The “oh” Jongdae lets out is loaded with meaning and Kyungsoo hears him frantically flipping through something. “Uh, uh, I got his name somewhere, gimme a second –”

Before Jongdae finishes, Kyungsoo spots a distinct bright spot of red on his target’s forehead, a brief moment when kitty turns and tries to push his charge down, and then the glass window cracks –

“…Wu Yifan, lead researcher of the first hybrid project in Seoul University –”

“He’s down,” Kyungsoo interrupts, already trying to figure out how to get away from the scene before he’s caught in something he didn’t do. “Sniper took him out.”

“Shit,” Jongdae hisses. “Get out of there.”

“No shit,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he starts the van, phone tossed to the side.

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

Another job with a partial payment because their target was killed halfway means the general mood in their leaking apartment sucks.

“We would probably have been paid to kill the target  _after_  the recon anyway and now that our target is dead, shouldn’t we be duly compensated? It’s not like we killed the target and prevented the terms of contract from being fulfilled, sheesh. Like we actually  _wanted_  to mess up the job? Rich powerful clients are such assholes. And it’s not like they didn’t get the outcome they wanted either.”

Jongdae’s whines are annoying. Kyungsoo turns the volume on his headphones up. He’s still reading the same manual about the same pest extermination equipment because he likes to be thorough, but eventually he can’t take Jongdae’s complaining any more.

“Jongdae, just. Let it go. You talking about the botched job now doesn’t do anything but give me a headache.”

Jongdae makes a face. “Grouchy much? Fine, I’ll stop.” He adds something in an undertone Kyungsoo doesn’t quite catch, but he doesn’t really need to anyway.

“Good. Thank you.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Did you watch the video I sent you?”

Kyungsoo looks up from the manual. He’s not sure why Jongdae’s suddenly changing topics but he’s not going to ask. “No. What’s in the video anyway?”

Jongdae snaps his fingers. “So  _that’s_  why you’re still grouchy.”

Kyungsoo raises his brows. Jongdae’s doesn’t explain, only says –

“Just go watch it. Unwind a little, seriously. You’re so uptight all the time.”

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

The video Jongdae sent turns out to be porn. Kyungsoo can’t exactly say he’s surprised. It features a slender guy dressed as a puppy, furry ears and paws and tail and everything, and Kyungsoo half wants to murder Jongdae. The other half is curious enough to click on the video, which is what Kyungsoo finds himself doing after he checks that his door is locked.

Baek the puppy seems nice enough, and the video isn’t  _bad_ per se, but Kyungsoo finds himself closing the page pretty fast anyway. He tells himself it’s because Jongdae’s wrong and because he doesn’t have a pet play kink, thank you very much, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyungsoo thinks about how Baek is fully human behind all the get-up and before he realises it, he’s thinking of blank eyes and orange ears. The image doesn’t go away even after he switches off his laptop, merging instead with the inappropriate afterimage of Baek rubbing himself against furniture and Kyungsoo scrubs a hand down his face.

He curses Jongdae.

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

Kyungsoo’s asleep, dutifully resting for his boring day of pest extermination tomorrow when a stray sound breaks through his haze of sleep. He’s awake in seconds, mind forced to suddenly be alert and that’s how Kyungsoo isn’t entirely defenceless when he gets a palm covering his mouth. He reaches for the arm attached to the hand on his mouth,  _pulls_ , and manages to surprise whoever his assailant is enough to get the guy trapped under him. The guy struggles  _hard_ and Kyungsoo isn’t nearly awake enough to resist properly. Their positions reverse.

“Who –”

 _Sent you_ , is what Kyungsoo wants to say. Or even, who are you? But the words die on his lips when he notices the slightly crooked slope of his assailant’s nose, sickly yellow bruises looking like death in the dim light of his room.

This is too much of a coincidence, Kyungsoo vaguely thinks, before the more logical part of his brain yells at him to fight back. He gets in a punch but nothing else because kitty grabs his wrists and he’s much harder to fight like this – above Kyungsoo, using his height and weight over Kyungsoo to his advantage. Kyungsoo struggles on instinct and even when kitty’s head whips around to show half of Jongdae’s face behind him before Jongdae chokeholds him until he faints, Kyungsoo doesn’t stop struggling.

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

“I saved your ass again,” Jongdae remarks, matter of fact, not even boasting. He’s securing kitty to Kyungsoo’s bed, the heaviest piece of furniture they have, fingers working on lengths of rope carefully.

Kyungsoo sighs. “You came in just in time,” he admits. He’s holding kitty down as Jongdae works in case the guy wakes up. In his head, he feels silly calling the tall hybrid kitty, but he’s not sure assassin is the word for him either. Though, Kyungsoo supposes the guy did just make an attempt on his life – or, at the very least, tried to injure him – so assassin isn’t too far off.

Jongdae doesn’t comment on his close shave, knows better than to bring it up so soon. Instead, Kyungsoo hears him mumble, absentmindedly like he’s talking to himself, “Wonder why he’s here though.”

“Besides to kill or hurt me, you mean?”

Jongdae frowns without looking up from his knots. “There’s no reason for him to kill you. You don’t even know him. And no one hates you enough to hire an assassin to kill you. Like, this is not to say you’re unimportant, but a killer-for-hire isn’t really someone people would pay money to have someone kill.”

“Especially not someone who probably costs a lot, lab-made hybrid reflexes and all,” Kyungsoo muses.

“Exactly,” Jongdae agrees, testing the ropes for give before he signals that Kyungsoo can get up. “I suppose we can always try to ask him when he wakes up.”

As if on cue, the hybrid stirs, eyes flying open and Kyungsoo catches sight of amber irises before they fade to black.

“Don’t bother struggling,” Jongdae says, but of course it’s useless. Kyungsoo watches the hybrid strain against the ropes before he probably decides it’s pointless. Kitty’s lips draw into a thin line.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Kyungsoo asks, though he knows kitty probably won’t talk. He doesn’t, so Kyungsoo reaches for the black beanie atop the hybrid’s head, pulls it off in one quick motion. Jongdae gives him a look as if to say,  _what are you doing_ , but Kyungsoo just continues.

“You know, it’s really rare to find hybrids with ears nowadays. I know some people who are into that sort of  _things._ ” He puts as much meaning he can into that one word and lets it trail off even though he doesn’t actually know anyone like that. Still, that’s not really the point of a threat and Kyungsoo doesn’t think the hybrid would know. Jongdae wisely keeps a poker face and Kyungsoo silently thanks him for that.

“You don’t have to answer my question now while I’m asking nicely, but I’ll suggest you do that.” Kyungsoo flicks one orange cat ear, watches it twitch even while the rest of the hybrid remains ramrod still. When the guy doesn’t respond even after Kyungsoo waits, he gets his small blade out, avoids looking at Jongdae and holds it to the guy’s throat.

“You can kill me if you want,” the hybrid says, the first time Kyungsoo’s ever heard him speak. His voice is as blank as his eyes. Kyungsoo halts his blade.

“This isn’t for killing you,” he says slowly. He glances at Jongdae, hopes he gets what Kyungsoo’s asking of him.

“A blade can do much more painful things than kill you,” Jongdae continues casually. The hybrid doesn’t seem fazed by it, just stays there unmoving. After a while, Jongdae says, “You’re here for something, and all we really want to know is what that purpose is. We’ll let you go if you tell us.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, then narrow at Jongdae. The fuck. They’re not letting him go so easily. Jongdae smiles, the movement scary with how serious he looks, how devoid of happy emotions his eyes are. Sometimes Kyungsoo forgets Jongdae has this side to him as well.

(Forgets he’s not the only one.)

“You’re doing a poor good cop bad cop routine,” is all the hybrid says, expression bored like he’s not a hostage on Kyungsoo’s bed.

Jongdae laughs. “I hope you don’t think I’m the good cop.”

This time, the assassin does react, the tiniest rise of a single eyebrow before his face smoothens again. The corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches.

“So are you going to talk at all?”

The hybrid looks at him, tilts his head. Then, to Kyungsoo’s surprise, he says, “Why did you kill him? Who paid you to?”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Who –” he blurts out before his brain catches up on this interrogation game they’re playing.

Something flares in the hybrid’s eyes, the closest show of emotion Kyungsoo’s seen on him so far, and then he spits out, “ _Figures._ You didn’t even know who you killed from the safety of a rooftop.”

Kyungsoo frowns. He’s not a sniper on a rooftop, he doesn’t know what this guy’s talking about, but then –

“Are you talking about Wu Yifan?”

It’s Jongdae who says that. The hybrid turns his head.

“Are _you_ actually the mastermind? Is he just your killer?” Even with a poker face on, the hybrid’s eyes grows hard, steely.

“We didn’t do anything to him,” Jongdae says, instead of answering the question. “Someone else shot him, we just happened to be in the area.”

“Do you expect me to believe that?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answers, suddenly tired, “But it’s the truth.” He doesn’t mention the fact that if the sniper hadn’t gotten to Wu Yifan, Kyungsoo ( _D.O._ ) eventually would have anyway. It’s technicalities he doesn’t really need to share.

The hybrid’s eyes darken, his cat ears rising into points. Kyungsoo cuts in before kitty opens his mouth again.

“We both know you don’t believe me and I’m not going to bother convincing you. But since we said we’ll let you go if you tell us why you’re here and you just did that, I’m just going to let you go now. It’s up to you what you want to think. Deal?”

The kitty doesn’t reply, and Kyungsoo finds himself saying –

“Or we could always send you to someone with a taste for hybrids, if you’d prefer that.”

Jongdae gives him a pointed look at that, a carefully raised brow. Kyungsoo doesn’t flinch though he doesn’t meet his eyes either. He doesn’t need the implied teasing behind Jongdae’s interrogation mask.

“Ten seconds to decide,” Kyungsoo says.

“…deal,” the hybrid says somewhere on the eighth second, completely suspicious. Kyungsoo doesn’t blame him.

“Good. I’ll leave you for two minutes, please be out of my room when we return. Feel free to use whatever means you can to get out of those ropes. If you can’t do that yourself, then there wasn’t really a point to releasing you anyway, in which case…”

“Got it,” kitty grits out, brows furrowed. “I’ll leave.”

“Good. Come on,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Jongdae on the way out. “Two minutes.”

 

 ▪ ▪ ▪

 

“You’re letting him go just like that,” Jongdae says once they’re in the living room, not even really a question.

Kyungsoo blinks once. “You’re the one who suggested it first.”

“It’s an _interrogation_. You know it’s all smokes and mirrors there.”

Kyungsoo pinches his nose, the aftermath of the night’s event and his dwindling adrenaline rush getting to him. “It’s too late now to retract what I said now. I’m sure he’s already gone.”

Jongdae scratches his cheek. “Do you doubt my knot tying skills?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “No. But didn’t you notice his nails can grow into claws?”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says. “’What’ is right.” The shift had been slight, just the tiniest movement because kitty had kept his hands in loose fists to hide the transformation. It took most of their conversation earlier for it to become pointed claws on still mostly human fingers. All the hybrids he’s met before only had normal human nails. Still, given how slow the transformation is, Kyungsoo’s not sure if they don’t possess the same abilities as kitty (kitty with his still orange and pointed furry ears while the rest of them look human) or if they do as well and it’s just an ability that’s too slow to be useful in a fight. He supposes he’ll never know.

“This is why I’m the one in the field and you’re in the van,” Kyungsoo mumbles. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but shuts up after that, arms crossing as he leans against the wall. After a while, he eyes the clock.

“Come on, time to go back, I think it’s two minutes now.”

When they get back into Kyungsoo’s room, there’re only shredded lengths of ropes, mussed sheets and a piece of paper left on the bed. Jongdae’s the one who picks up the paper.

“ _‘You don’t actually know anyone who has a thing for hybrids. But good try for a threat’,”_ he reads.“What the hell, what kind of asshole leaves this when we nicely let him go?”

Kyungsoo pulls the paper out from Jongdae’s hands so he can read it himself. The letters are kind of messy. “I don’t know.” He wonders if there was something that gave him away. A tell, a nervous tic, a misplaced gesture. He rereads the message, then folds the paper in fours, tucks it between the pest equipment manuals on his table. “Does it matter? He’s gone now.”

Jongdae looks at him, then starts picking up the lengths of rope. “It matters, because I’m sure he’ll be back. He still think you killed Wu Yifan, remember?”

“...right,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He’d almost forgotten about that. The thing is, Kyungsoo doesn’t even know anything about Wu Yifan besides the fact that he’s dead, and that he was a hybrid researcher. Which means…

“It’s time to do some research. About Wu Yifan. And the hybrid assassin. Or _assassins_ , both of them.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “By that you mean I’ll be doing the research, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo bends down, starts picking up the frayed ropes Jongdae’s missed. “Sure. I still need to kill pests in the day, remember?”

Jongdae elbows him in the side.

“I have a day job too, asshole.”

Kyungsoo retaliates with a kick in the calf. “You’ve never actually told me what you do, you know.”

“Mhm,” Jongdae hums, not really an answer. Kyungsoo waits a while more, but when there’s no other response, he lets it drop. He trusts Jongdae anyway. Or at least, he trusts Jongdae enough to have his back despite his shitty observation skills so what’s living without knowing what Jongdae does as his day job?

“I’m just going to assume you have time in the day if you don’t tell me what you do,” is what Kyungsoo says, and then he dumps the ropes he gathered onto Jongdae’s already full pile.

“Hey! You shouldn’t use me to stalk your favourite assassin that you’ve let go of  _twice_ already,” Jongdae complains. Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t hear, just walks to the kitchen to pour himself something stronger than soju. God knows he needs it, after everything.

“If you don’t answer, I’ll be assuming you have a thing for him because he has those cute ears,” Jongdae yells.

Kyungsoo doesn’t comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun's name isn't mentioned in this chapter at all, but I think you can tell who he is from the summary, right? This story is going in a rather different direction from how I originally thought it would, but I'm quite excited about it so I'll love to hear any thoughts you have :) Constructive feedback and comments are always welcome~
> 
> P.S.: Any guesses on who the delivery guy is? Or Jongdae's day job? ;)


End file.
